Fifty percent of post-operative patients report inadequate pain relief. Fifty percent of all cancer patients and ninety percent of advanced cancer patients experience pain. Pain is now defined as “the fifth vital sign” as part of the mandate by the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO) to develop guidelines for pain management.
Adequate pain control requires the appropriate medication for the pain level and type reported. In a hospital setting, pain medication can be obtained only by a physician's order. Pain medications such as narcotics and nonsteroidals (and anxiety medications such as tranquilizers) are frequently ordered on an as-needed basis (referred to as prn orders). This approach requires the patient to initiate a request for each pm drug dose. The nurse determines whether the appropriate time interval has passed between doses, according to the physician's order. If the required time interval has elapsed, the nurse transports the medication to the patient's bedside and administers the medication to the patient. In some dosing regimens the patient is given a time-release pain medication at the same time(s) each day, with as-needed (prn) medications for breakthrough pain. Again the patient must request the medication for each breakthrough pain episode. A common reported patient frustration is the need to issue a request for each and every dose of prn medication. Thus a busy nurse must determine that the ordered time has elapsed from the last dosage, locate the medication and transport it to the patient in response to each request. This must also be accomplished in a timely fashion, as patients in pain must be administered to as soon as possible.
The as-needed approach to dosing provides the minimum amount of medication to adequately control symptoms, without the risk of abuse, overdosing and unnecessary side effects. Disadvantageously, in a hospital or institutional setting each medication that is dispensed on a prn basis requires nursing staff time and extra documentation by nursing and pharmacy staff, since the drugs can be administered only after the lapse of the predetermined time interval between doses. For example, a drug prescribed as needed every six hours may be given no more than four times in 24 hours. Such a drug may be administered from zero to four times in any given 24-hour period, depending upon patient dosage requests. If six hours have passed since the last administration of the drug, the medication is provided to the patient in response to the request. If six hours have not lapsed, the patient must wait the minimum time interval of six hours prior to receiving the next drug dose. In a home setting, the patient must remain aware of the restricted dosing schedule to safely self-administer these medications.
An automated bedside dispensing cabinet, requiring the nurse to enter the cabinet at times to dispense medications, is known. As with all prn medications this device requires the nurse to visit the patient's room, where the medication is removed from the cabinet for dispensing. Although such a device reduces medication errors compared to the conventional approach, it expends valuable nursing time and expense.
It is also known that oral medications may be provided through the use of a sealed wrist pouch. The pouch is worn by the patient and filled with two medication doses. The pouch is refilled by a nurse at the patient's request. The patient reports the time of each self-administered dose and maintains a pain control diary. As in the other prior art devices, nursing staff time is required for refills and nursing staff availability may disrupt timely refilling of the pouch.
Drug delivery devices that remind the patient to take a medication at preset time intervals are known. These devices provide the reminder through a variety of signaling indicators, such as audible alarms, and promote compliance to a scheduled dosing regimen, but do not control nor prevent patient access to the medications at intervals shorter than prescribed.
Known PCA (patient controlled analgesia) intravenous pumps allow patients to self-medicate with pain medications. Using a PCA pump, under a physician's order, a patient receives a single dose of intravenous medication by activating a bedside button. The actuation starts a pump that delivers a measured dose of the intravenous drug (a narcotic, for example) at allowable time intervals. If the button is activated during a time interval in which an allowable dose has already been administered, the pump is “locked out” and unable to deliver the dose until the appropriate time interval has passed. This prevents the patient from taking more than a maximum allowable dose of medication during a measured time interval. The PCA device records the drug volume delivered over time. A nurse can query the device to chart the volume of drug delivered over a given time interval and the number of doses administered.
Two other dosing devices are available using the same principal as the intravenous PCA. These include pumps that deliver narcotic medications subcutaneously and epidural catheters that deliver pain medications near the spinal canal. Cancer patients experiencing both acute and chronic pain use such intravenous PCA pumps.
A randomized study of pain management in a post-operative setting using patient controlled analgesia (that is, the PCA pump) versus conventional pain therapy CPT (i.e., a request to the nurse for each administered dose), has been reported in the medical literature. Patient satisfaction for pain management in the PCA group was significantly better than that reported in the CPT group. Note the only difference between the two study groups was the ability of the PCA group to easily and promptly self-control the medication dosing.
Multiple factors prevent the timely dosing of pain medication and other as-needed medications to the patient bedside according to conventional pain therapy techniques. A national survey of pharmacy practice in acute care settings in 1999 indicated that 75% of pharmacies still practice centralized pharmacy distribution systems. In some situations, these centralized pharmacies extend the time required to deliver medications to each patient area. A future medication-delivery trend includes automated medication dispensing stations in each patient area. Although this is a trend for the future, it is not as yet reality except in large, sophisticated, primarily academic hospitals. Currently there is a shortage of pharmacists and the existing staffs are over-burdened, creating further delays in drug delivery to the patient bedside.
In about 98% of the cases, nurses directly administer medications to patients. A time and motion study has reported that each prn oral medication delivered by a nurse to a hospital patient requires 18.42 minutes, which includes the unlocking of the narcotics cabinet to sign out the medication, transporting it to the patient's bedside, and documenting (charting) the time the dose is given. Like the pharmacy staff, nursing staffs are short-handed, while the number of complex hospitalized patients is growing. These patients have increasingly more complex diagnoses with more medication requirements.
Improved patient pain control leads to better patient outcomes in the hospital setting. This has been well documented in the surgical literature in the post-operative setting, with fewer post-operative complications, earlier rehabilitation, and shorter hospital stays for patients with better pain management. Better pain management is also highly cost effective since earlier discharges and fewer complications save health care dollars and staff time.